Mod:Data/models/environment/arena
The arena environment is divided into two folders in the /data/models/environment folder. arena_stadium and arena_backstage. Below is a description of the contents of these two folders. data/models/environment/arena_backstage arena_backstage_z01.big ab_trans2am_lod.big ab_trans2am_lod.tex ABS_ShadowBox.big ABS_ShadowBox.tex ar_trans2am_00.big ar_trans2am_00.tex ar_trans2am_03.big ar_trans2am_03.tex ar_trans2am_06.big ar_trans2am_06.tex ar_trans2am_07.big ar_trans2am_07.tex ar_trans2am_08.big ar_trans2am_08.tex ar_trans2am_09.big ar_trans2am_09.tex ar_trans2am_12.big ar_trans2am_12.tex ar_trans2am_13.big ar_trans2am_13.tex ar_trans2am_14.big ar_trans2am_14.tex ar_trans2am_15.big ar_trans2am_15.tex ar_trans2am_16.big ar_trans2am_16.tex ar_trans2am_21.big ar_trans2am_21.tex ar_trans2am_23.big ar_trans2am_23.tex bigfile.xml COMMON_TEXTURE.tex COMMON_TEXTURE_LOD.tex COMMON_TEXTURE1.tex MERGED_COLLISION.big MERGED_COLLISION.tex NIS_cement.big NIS_cement.tex NIS_lightbox.big NIS_lightbox.tex NIS_seats1.big NIS_seats1.tex NIS_seats2.big NIS_seats2.tex s01_Globe_01.big s01_Globe_01.tex s01_Globe_02.big s01_Globe_02.tex s01_Globe_03.big s01_Globe_03.tex s01_ground_planter00.big s01_ground_planter00.tex s01_ground_wall_02.big s01_ground_wall_02.tex s01_ground_wall_03.big s01_ground_wall_03.tex s01_tipmoto_02.big s01_tipmoto_02.tex s01_tipmoto_03.big s01_tipmoto_03.tex s01_tipmoto_04.big s01_tipmoto_04.tex s01_tipmoto_05.big s01_tipmoto_05.tex s01_tipmoto_06.big s01_tipmoto_06.tex s01_tipmoto_07.big s01_tipmoto_07.tex s01_tipmoto_banner02.big s01_tipmoto_banner02.tex s01_tipmoto_logo.big s01_tipmoto_logo.tex s01_tipmoto_scaffold.big s01_tipmoto_scaffold.tex s02_arena_awning.big s02_arena_awning.tex s02_arena_ent01.big s02_arena_ent01.tex s02_arena_ent02.big s02_arena_ent02.tex s02_arena_ground.big s02_arena_ground.tex s02_arena_outer02.big s02_arena_outer02.tex s02_glass01.big s02_glass01.tex s02_glassbeams00.big s02_glassbeams00.tex s02_glassbeams01.big s02_glassbeams01.tex s02_infobox01.big s02_infobox01.tex s02_wall00.big s02_wall00.tex s02_wall01.big s02_wall01.tex z01_ab_bd_decal01.big z01_ab_bd_decal01.tex z01_ab_blood_decal01.big z01_ab_blood_decal01.tex z01_ab_blood_decal02.big z01_ab_blood_decal02.tex z01_ab_blood_decal03.big z01_ab_blood_decal03.tex z01_ab_blood_decal04.big z01_ab_blood_decal04.tex z01_ab_blood_decal05.big z01_ab_blood_decal05.tex z01_ab_blood_decal06.big z01_ab_blood_decal06.tex z01_ab_blood_decal07.big z01_ab_blood_decal07.tex z01_ab_blood_decal08.big z01_ab_blood_decal08.tex z01_ab_blood_decal09.big z01_ab_blood_decal09.tex z01_ab_blood_decal10.big z01_ab_blood_decal10.tex z01_ab_broken_glass02.big z01_ab_broken_glass02.tex z01_ab_broken_glass03.big z01_ab_broken_glass03.tex z01_ab_broken_glass04.big z01_ab_broken_glass04.tex z01_ab_broken_glass05.big z01_ab_broken_glass05.tex z01_ab_door_glass01.big z01_ab_door_glass01.tex z01_ab_door_glass02.big z01_ab_door_glass02.tex z01_ab_drakbox..big z01_ab_drakbox..tex z01_ab_lod.big z01_ab_lod.tex z01_ab_upper_board.big z01_ab_upper_board.tex z01_ab_upper_camera.big z01_ab_upper_camera.tex z01_ab_upper_elecpipe01.big z01_ab_upper_elecpipe01.tex z01_ab_upper_light.big z01_ab_upper_light.tex z01_ab_upper_pipe02.big z01_ab_upper_pipe02.tex z01_ab_upper_props05.big z01_ab_upper_props05.tex z01_ab_upper_rooflit02.big z01_ab_upper_rooflit02.tex z01_ab_z01_glass01.big z01_ab_z01_glass01.tex z01_ab_z01_lobbyframe01.big z01_ab_z01_lobbyframe01.tex z01_ab_z01_lobbyframe02.big z01_ab_z01_lobbyframe02.tex z01_ab_z01_neon01.big z01_ab_z01_neon01.tex z01_ab_z01_neon02.big z01_ab_z01_neon02.tex z01_ar_ad_decal.big z01_ar_ad_decal.tex z01_ar_am_text.big z01_ar_am_text.tex z01_ar_am_text01.big z01_ar_am_text01.tex z01_ar_lobby_ceiling01.big z01_ar_lobby_ceiling01.tex z01_ar_lobby_floor011.big z01_ar_lobby_floor011.tex z01_ar_lobby_floor013.big z01_ar_lobby_floor013.tex z01_ar_lobby_floor014.big z01_ar_lobby_floor014.tex z01_ar_lobby_wallprops_L.big z01_ar_lobby_wallprops_L.tex z01_ar_props.big z01_ar_props.tex z01_ar_props_papper.big z01_ar_props_papper.tex z01_ar_props_papper02.big z01_ar_props_papper02.tex z01_ar_props_papper03.big z01_ar_props_papper03.tex z01_ar_props_papper04.big z01_ar_props_papper04.tex z01_ar_props_papper05.big z01_ar_props_papper05.tex z01_ar_props_papper06.big z01_ar_props_papper06.tex z01_ar_props_papper07.big z01_ar_props_papper07.tex z01_ar_props_papper08.big z01_ar_props_papper08.tex z01_ar_props_papper09.big z01_ar_props_papper09.tex z01_ar_wire01.big z01_ar_wire01.tex z01_arena_dw_sp01.big z01_arena_dw_sp01.tex z01_arena_glass01.big z01_arena_glass01.tex z01_arena_glass02.big z01_arena_glass02.tex z01_arena_glass03.big z01_arena_glass03.tex z01_arena_glass04.big z01_arena_glass04.tex z01_arena_glass05.big z01_arena_glass05.tex z01_arena_glass06.big z01_arena_glass06.tex z01_arena_glass07.big z01_arena_glass07.tex z01_arena_glass08.big z01_arena_glass08.tex z01_arena_glass09.big z01_arena_glass09.tex z01_arena_glass10.big z01_arena_glass10.tex z01_arena_glass11.big z01_arena_glass11.tex z01_arena_glass12.big z01_arena_glass12.tex z01_arena_glass13.big z01_arena_glass13.tex z01_arena_glass14.big z01_arena_glass14.tex z01_arena_glass15.big z01_arena_glass15.tex z01_arena_glass16.big z01_arena_glass16.tex z01_arena_glass17.big z01_arena_glass17.tex z01_arena_hall_floor.big z01_arena_hall_floor.tex z01_arena_hall_floor01.big z01_arena_hall_floor01.tex z01_arena_sign.big z01_arena_sign.tex z01_arena_to_sp_hall.big z01_arena_to_sp_hall.tex z01_arena_walls_hall05.big z01_arena_walls_hall05.tex z01_banner_hanging00.big z01_banner_hanging00.tex z01_banner_hanging01.big z01_banner_hanging01.tex z01_banner_hanging02.big z01_banner_hanging02.tex z01_banner_hanging03.big z01_banner_hanging03.tex z01_display_case_L.big z01_display_case_L.tex z01_display_case_R.big z01_display_case_R.tex z01_facade_floor01.big z01_facade_floor01.tex z01_facade_props01.big z01_facade_props01.tex z01_facade_skyline01.big z01_facade_skyline01.tex z01_facade_treeline01.big z01_facade_treeline01.tex z01_facade_treeline02.big z01_facade_treeline02.tex z01_facade_treeline03.big z01_facade_treeline03.tex z01_facade_treeline05.big z01_facade_treeline05.tex z01_facade_wall01.big z01_facade_wall01.tex z01_facade_wall02.big z01_facade_wall02.tex z01_facade_wall10.big z01_facade_wall10.tex z01_floor_L.big z01_floor_L.tex z01_floor_R.big z01_floor_R.tex z01_groundprops_L.big z01_groundprops_L.tex z01_groundprops_R.big z01_groundprops_R.tex z01_lobby_banners.big z01_lobby_banners.tex z01_lobby_banners01.big z01_lobby_banners01.tex z01_lobby_banners022.big z01_lobby_banners022.tex z01_lobby_banners03.big z01_lobby_banners03.tex z01_lobby_door01.big z01_lobby_door01.tex z01_lobby_railback.big z01_lobby_railback.tex z01_lobby_railings.big z01_lobby_railings.tex z01_lobbyglassbr_01.big z01_lobbyglassbr_01.tex z01_lobbyglassbr_02.big z01_lobbyglassbr_02.tex z01_Text02.big z01_Text02.tex z01_wallprops_R.big z01_wallprops_R.tex z01_zombie_bobblehead02.big z01_zombie_bobblehead02.tex z01_zombie_bobblehead03.big z01_zombie_bobblehead03.tex ZONE_ORGANIZATION.big ZONE_ORGANIZATION.tex arena_backstage_z02.big ab_upper_light.big ab_upper_light.tex ab_upper_lightA.big ab_upper_lightA.tex ab_upper_lightB.big ab_upper_lightB.tex ab_upper_lightC.big ab_upper_lightC.tex bigfile.xml cine_lockerscreen.big cine_lockerscreen.tex COMMON_TEXTURE.tex COMMON_TEXTURE_LOD.tex COMMON_TEXTURE1.tex MERGED_COLLISION.big MERGED_COLLISION.tex z02_ab_alarmlight_A.big z02_ab_alarmlight_A.tex z02_ab_alarmlight_B.big z02_ab_alarmlight_B.tex z02_ab_alarmlightC.big z02_ab_alarmlightC.tex z02_ab_blood_decal01.big z02_ab_blood_decal01.tex z02_ab_blood_decal02.big z02_ab_blood_decal02.tex z02_ab_blood_decal03.big z02_ab_blood_decal03.tex z02_ab_blood_decal04.big z02_ab_blood_decal04.tex z02_ab_blood_decal05.big z02_ab_blood_decal05.tex z02_ab_blood_decal06.big z02_ab_blood_decal06.tex z02_ab_blood_decal07.big z02_ab_blood_decal07.tex z02_ab_blood_decal08.big z02_ab_blood_decal08.tex z02_ab_broken_glass01.big z02_ab_broken_glass01.tex z02_ab_darkbox.big z02_ab_darkbox.tex z02_ab_light00.big z02_ab_light00.tex z02_ab_light01.big z02_ab_light01.tex z02_ab_light02.big z02_ab_light02.tex z02_ab_light03.big z02_ab_light03.tex z02_ab_light04.big z02_ab_light04.tex z02_ab_light05.big z02_ab_light05.tex z02_ab_light06.big z02_ab_light06.tex z02_ab_mirror00.big z02_ab_mirror00.tex z02_ab_mirror01.big z02_ab_mirror01.tex z02_ab_mirror02.big z02_ab_mirror02.tex z02_ab_mirror03.big z02_ab_mirror03.tex z02_ab_mirror04.big z02_ab_mirror04.tex z02_ab_mirror05.big z02_ab_mirror05.tex z02_ab_mirror06.big z02_ab_mirror06.tex z02_ab_props_papper.big z02_ab_props_papper.tex z02_ab_propsz.big z02_ab_propsz.tex z02_ab_sign_greenroom.big z02_ab_sign_greenroom.tex z02_ab_upper_concrete.big z02_ab_upper_concrete.tex z02_ab_upper_concreteB.big z02_ab_upper_concreteB.tex z02_ab_upper_door_.big z02_ab_upper_door_.tex z02_ab_upper_elecpipe02.big z02_ab_upper_elecpipe02.tex z02_ab_upper_elecpipe03.big z02_ab_upper_elecpipe03.tex z02_ab_upper_elevator.big z02_ab_upper_elevator.tex z02_ab_upper_elevator01.big z02_ab_upper_elevator01.tex z02_ab_upper_elevator01B.big z02_ab_upper_elevator01B.tex z02_ab_upper_elevatorB.big z02_ab_upper_elevatorB.tex z02_ab_upper_epipe.big z02_ab_upper_epipe.tex z02_ab_upper_epipe_sh.big z02_ab_upper_epipe_sh.tex z02_ab_upper_floor.big z02_ab_upper_floor.tex z02_ab_upper_floor01.big z02_ab_upper_floor01.tex z02_ab_upper_floor01B.big z02_ab_upper_floor01B.tex z02_ab_upper_floor03.big z02_ab_upper_floor03.tex z02_ab_upper_floor03B.big z02_ab_upper_floor03B.tex z02_ab_upper_furniture02.big z02_ab_upper_furniture02.tex z02_ab_upper_glass.big z02_ab_upper_glass.tex z02_ab_upper_glass03.big z02_ab_upper_glass03.tex z02_ab_upper_pipe.big z02_ab_upper_pipe.tex z02_ab_upper_pipe01.big z02_ab_upper_pipe01.tex z02_ab_upper_pipe08.big z02_ab_upper_pipe08.tex z02_ab_upper_rm_flr01.big z02_ab_upper_rm_flr01.tex z02_ab_upper_rm_flr02.big z02_ab_upper_rm_flr02.tex z02_ab_upper_roof.big z02_ab_upper_roof.tex z02_ab_upper_roof02B.big z02_ab_upper_roof02B.tex z02_ab_upper_roofB.big z02_ab_upper_roofB.tex z02_ab_upper_rooflit_sh01.big z02_ab_upper_rooflit_sh01.tex z02_ab_upper_rooflit01.big z02_ab_upper_rooflit01.tex z02_ab_upper_sgate.big z02_ab_upper_sgate.tex z02_ab_upper_sgB01.big z02_ab_upper_sgB01.tex z02_ab_upper_vent.big z02_ab_upper_vent.tex z02_ab_upper_wall_sh.big z02_ab_upper_wall_sh.tex z02_ab_upper_wall01.big z02_ab_upper_wall01.tex z02_ab_upper_wall04.big z02_ab_upper_wall04.tex z02_ab_upper_wall04B.big z02_ab_upper_wall04B.tex z02_ab_upper_wall06.big z02_ab_upper_wall06.tex z02_ab_upper_wall06B.big z02_ab_upper_wall06B.tex z02_ab_zombrex_poster01.big z02_ab_zombrex_poster01.tex z02_arena_sign.big z02_arena_sign.tex z02_bsmnt_gr_props02.big z02_bsmnt_gr_props02.tex z02_bsmnt_gr_props04.big z02_bsmnt_gr_props04.tex z02_bsmnt_gr_wall01.big z02_bsmnt_gr_wall01.tex z02_bsmnt_lockerlrow05.big z02_bsmnt_lockerlrow05.tex z02_bsmnt_lockerprops01.big z02_bsmnt_lockerprops01.tex z02_bsmnt_lockersinks01.big z02_bsmnt_lockersinks01.tex z02_bsmnt_lockerwalls04.big z02_bsmnt_lockerwalls04.tex z02_bsmnt_phonebooth02.big z02_bsmnt_phonebooth02.tex z02_bsmnt_pipe02.big z02_bsmnt_pipe02.tex z02_bsmnt_pipe03.big z02_bsmnt_pipe03.tex z02_bsmnt_prop011.big z02_bsmnt_prop011.tex z02_bsmnt_roof01.big z02_bsmnt_roof01.tex z02_bsmnt_serviceprop01.big z02_bsmnt_serviceprop01.tex z02_bsmnt_serviceroom.big z02_bsmnt_serviceroom.tex z02_bsmnt_wall01.big z02_bsmnt_wall01.tex z02_bsmnt02.big z02_bsmnt02.tex z02_bsmnt03.big z02_bsmnt03.tex z02_bsmnt05.big z02_bsmnt05.tex z02_bsmnt06.big z02_bsmnt06.tex z02_elevator_door_L01.big z02_elevator_door_L01.tex z02_elevator_door_R01.big z02_elevator_door_R01.tex z02_fire_bell.big z02_fire_bell.tex z02_fridge_small.big z02_fridge_small.tex z02_k_gr_rm_floor.big z02_k_gr_rm_floor.tex z02_k_gr_rm_furniture.big z02_k_gr_rm_furniture.tex z02_ladder_folding.big z02_ladder_folding.tex z02_locker_lrow02.big z02_locker_lrow02.tex z02_locker_props.big z02_locker_props.tex z02_locker_props01.big z02_locker_props01.tex z02_locker_sinks.big z02_locker_sinks.tex z02_locker_sinks_a.big z02_locker_sinks_a.tex z02_mir_wood_01.big z02_mir_wood_01.tex z02_mir_wood_02.big z02_mir_wood_02.tex z02_msmnt_sinks_a2.big z02_msmnt_sinks_a2.tex z02_washroom_04.big z02_washroom_04.tex ZONE_ORGANIZATION.big ZONE_ORGANIZATION.tex arena_backstage_z03.big ab_blood_decal07.big ab_blood_decal07.tex ab_blood_decal08.big ab_blood_decal08.tex ab_blood_decal09.big ab_blood_decal09.tex ab_blood_decal10.big ab_blood_decal10.tex ab_combosigns1.big ab_combosigns1.tex bigfile.xml cine_centalscreens.big cine_centalscreens.tex COMMON_TEXTURE.tex COMMON_TEXTURE_LOD.tex light_flicker.big light_flicker.tex light_off.big light_off.tex light_on.big light_on.tex MERGED_COLLISION.big MERGED_COLLISION.tex n08_cr1_05.big n08_cr1_05.tex z03_ab_01.big z03_ab_01.tex z03_ab_darkbox.big z03_ab_darkbox.tex z03_ab_hallway_pipe.big z03_ab_hallway_pipe.tex z03_ab_hallway_table.big z03_ab_hallway_table.tex z03_ab_hallway01.big z03_ab_hallway01.tex z03_ab_hallway01b.big z03_ab_hallway01b.tex z03_ac_sign.big z03_ac_sign.tex z03_ar_sec_hall.big z03_ar_sec_hall.tex z03_ar_sec_machine.big z03_ar_sec_machine.tex z03_ar_sec_monitors.big z03_ar_sec_monitors.tex z03_ar_sec_shelves.big z03_ar_sec_shelves.tex z03_ar_sec_wires.big z03_ar_sec_wires.tex z03_are_sec_ceiling.big z03_are_sec_ceiling.tex ZONE_ORGANIZATION.big ZONE_ORGANIZATION.tex data/models/environment/arena_stadium TIR_bike_shop_02.big TIR_bounty_hunter.big TIR_master_shafter.big TIR_spring_cleaning.big TIR_stand_up_zomedy.big TIR_zomboni.big TKOT_arena.big TKOT_floor.big zonelist.big zonelist_ballbusters.big zonelist_bountyhunter.big zonelist_hattrick.big zonelist_lawnmower.big zonelist_minigames.big zonelist_ramsterball.big zonelist_rumble.big zonelist_springcleaning.big zonelist_tkot_battle.big arena_stadium.big arena_stage.big hattrick.big lawnmower.big lawnmower_v2.big minigame_stage.big ramsterball.big rumble.big TIR_ball_busters.big TIR_bike_shop.big Trivia * The game will immediately crash if there are extra folders in the arena_backstage folder, unlike other environment folders such as Royal Flush Plaza. ** The arena_backstage is loaded almost immediately on start up, unlike other folders in the game. With other folders, the game will start with no problems, but the game crashes when the area is being loaded when an error is detected.